A Week With Hannah Montana
by ABERCROMBiE chic xo0
Summary: COMPLETE COMPLETE COMPLETE! Will Hannah blow her cover when Amber and Ashley spend a week on tour with her? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE- The tickets

Miley and Lily walked into their 1st period math class to see a group of guys and girls huddled around a radio. And in that group was Amber and Ashley, the last people that Miley wanted to see.

"So we're looking for the 6th caller," The DJ on the radio said, "Okay, bring on the callers!" Everyone there pulled out their cell phones and started dialing.

Lily and Miley wandered over to Oliver who was watching all the pathetic girls and guys frantically dialing on their cell phones.

"What are they calling for?" Lily asked, but got interrupted by a scream by Amber, that echoed on the radio.

"Hello caller number 6! You're on the radio!"

"Oh my GOD! Are you totally serious?" Amber asked, jumping up and down with Ashley.

"Yes I am totally serious. You and one other guest have just won two tickets to go on tour with HANNAH MONTANA!"


	2. No Excuses

CHAPTER TWO- No excuses

"Daddy, you have to do something!" Miley screamed as she leaned over and grabbed a handful of popcorn from his bowl. She and her dad were sitting on their couch, trying to figure out what to do about Amber and Ashley.

He yanked away the popcorn and said, "Sorry honey, they won the contest. There's nothing I can do." Miley leaned over and grabbed another handful and she yanked it away.

"But they are bound to find out that Hannah's really Miley!" She said as she grabbed more popcorn and he yanked it away.

"And you're bound to get grounded if you take anymore of my popcorn!"

Miley stood up and walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Are you even listening to me? There has to be a way out of this! Are you sure Uncle Carl and Aunt Lisa aren't getting married again?"

"No, they've already gotten remarried 4 times, I think they've had enough love," he said, thinking about how they've gotten divorced so many times and walking over to Miley and sitting down.

"What about Jackson? Isn't his birthday next week?"

"Honey, his birthday was 5 months ago. What's wrong with your time clock?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, what about Cousin Jessica's dance recital. Isn't that coming up?"

"Miles! You're going! No excuses," He said as Miley grabbed a handful of his popcorn. "You know, you really got to stop getting so upset."

"Because it makes you upset too?" She said with a small smile and her hand on her heart.

"No. Because whenever you're upset you eat my food," He said as he pulled the popcorn away from her. Miley groaned and decided to face the fact that she was going to be staying with her two worst enemies. And worst of all, she would have to find a way to sleep with her wig on!


	3. The Plan

Sorry it took so long. The stupid thing wouldn't let me submit a new document!

CHAPTER THREE- The Plan

"Daddy, this is your last chance to take back your decision. This is practically child abuse!" Miley said to her dad in her dressing room.

"There's nothing I can do about it, honey. Your little friends will be here soon," He said putting quotes around friends, "But look on the bright side. Maybe they won't listen to Miley Stewarts, but they will definitely listen to Hannah Montana. You, I mean Hannah, could teach them to be nice! I'm going to go see if they're here. Come out in a couple minutes," he said and walked out.

Miley pondered on his last words. "Hmm… you know, I could teach them to be nice. Or I could teach them to be complete idiots. I think I'll go with idiots!" She said to herself as she fixed her hair one last time and walked outside.

As she stepped into the lobby of the theatre, Amber and Ashley screamed so loud that it hurt Miley's ears. It was 1:30 and spring break, so she was going to be flying across the US for the next week. "Hi, I'm Hannah Montana," Miley said as she shook the girls' hands. It was nice to have the girls that usually controlled her to be eating out of the palm of her hand.

"DUHH!" Amber said.

"I'm Ashley, and this is Amber," she said, jumping up and down with Amber.

"Nice to meet you! So, our first stop on my tour is Los Angeles. We'd better get going. We're going to take a limo there, it should take less than an hour to get there, so let's get going," Miley said as she sighed and led them outside and into the limo.

Miley couldn't help but giggle at how different the two girls were. In school they always acted super cool. But now, they were freaking out over the big screen TV in the limo.

It was time to put her plan into action. Ashley clicked the remote and the TV went on, but Miley grabbed the remote and turned it off. "You guys can't watch that TV." The girls looked at her with confusion. "Its against my religion!"

"What religion are you?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, umm… you know, Sh- Sh- Shmikehemian!" The girls looked at her. "You know, like in Shmikes… ville. It's in southern-western-eastern Denmark! But anyways, no TV! Ever. Never watch TV. It makes the Shmikehemian Gods angry."

"Of course not Hannah! We know all about Shmikesville and the Shmikehemian Gods. From now on TV will be a sin to us!" Amber said with Ashley nodding.

Miley smiled. Her plan was working. And this was only the beginning.


	4. Toothpaste!

CHAPTER FOUR- toothpaste!

Finally, after three exhausting hours of singing and signing autographs, Miley and her dad were having some quality time together. Robbie passed Miley (Hannah) the bottle of toothpaste and started brushing his teeth.

"It's so lonely here without Lilly. Those stupid managers wouldn't let her come on tour!" Miley complained, trying to squeeze out some toothpaste.

"HEY! One of those stupid managers was me! I know its hard to be without her for a whole week but with Amber and Ashley here, we didn't want to blow your cover. You know how she gets on tour. Remember the first time?" Miley thought back to the first time she went on tour with Lilly. She was on stage singing "This is the Life" when Lilly came tumbling out of the cat walk, which she was standing on. She didn't get hurt, but she ruined the whole song.

"Eh. Not really…" Miley lied, still struggling with the toothpaste.

"What about the second time?" She flashed back to the time she was on tour and in Chicago. Lilly was backstage with "Hannah" and was eating ice cream when she spilled it all over the lighting and microphone box. They had to delay the show for two hours to fix it.

"Oh, well that wasn't a BIG deal…" Miley said, **still **trying to get toothpaste out.

"Well you _have_ to remember the last time," Robbie said and she thought about when they were in New York. Well, Hannah wore real snake leather boots and there was a protest outside of the theatre, so of course Lilly had to take matters in her own hands. She tackled the leader, and caused the police to come and break it up.

"Okay, okay I get your point!" Miley said, getting really frustrated with the toothpaste.

"Alright I'm gonna go get the limo ready. We're going to Vegas next. Its your biggest show on tour so try you're hardest. Now go be friends with Amber and Ashley." Robbie exclaimed and left the room. Finally, Miley got the toothpaste out… it exploded all over her face!

"DADDY!" She screamed and he walked back in.

"Now I know you don't want to be friends with them but please try to be the good kid," He said, not noticing her face, and walking out if the room.

"DAD!"

"Honey, you still have six more days with them! How hard is getting along?" He left the room again.

"DADDY!"

"What?" He asked and Miley pointed to her face. "Oh. Well don't waste that toothpaste." Miley groaned and he walked out of the room.

She was about to wipe it off, but she had a better idea. "Perfect," She muttered mischievously as she rubbed it in all over her face, and walked out of the room.

"Hey girls!" Miley said to Amber and Ashley, who were lying on the couch and gazing at the blank TV.

"Hi Hann-AHH! Oh my GOSH! What's growing on your face?" Amber said and she and Ashley jumped off the couch.

"Toothpaste. Duh," Miley said calmly.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Because, it's like… a moisturizer! It gets rid of acne and makes your face smooth and pure. If you want your face as clean as mine, put on toothpaste every single day, every two hours… except when your sleeping," Miley said, waiting to see if they were going to be believe her.

"GIVE ME SOME!" Amber screamed and Miley tossed her a tube. Her and Ashley rubbed the toothpaste all over their faces. "Oh my gosh. I am totally putting this on everyday!" She exclaimed and Miley smiled at how well her plan working.


	5. The Crush

Chapter 5- The Crush

"Oh my gosh. No way. No way! No. Way. You can not be serious! This can NOT be happening! How can he like her? NO WAY! I know! If they go out, my popularity will go straight down! Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! No way. No way!" Miley leaned over and closed Amber's phone. She could not take one more second of her gossiping.

"HEY! What did you do that for? I was in the middle of a very sophisticated conversation!" Amber cried.

"who was that and what did they say?" Ashley said urgently.

"Okay. Be ready to hear news that might cause you to loose consciousness," Amber said, and Miley giggled because she pronounced "consciousness" as "con-science-ness". She gave Miley a cold stare so she stopped laughing.

"Are you ready?" She asked and Ashley and Miley nodded. "Johnny Collins likes… MILEY STEWART!"

"NO WAY!" Miley and Ashley said together. _Oh my gosh, _Miley thought, _I can NOT believe Johnny likes me. The guy that I have been crushing on FOREVER! Wait, what if its not true? Are amber and Ashley trying to trick me? No, wait, I'm Hannah. Okay, I can't show my enthusiasm, or they might suspect something. _

"How do you know?" Miley asked.

"Well, I just talked to Stacy and she heard from Trevor and he heard from—Wait, you don't even know who we're talking about!" Amber said, pure red from this news.

"Oh my gosh, this is horrible! He's your future boyfriend!" Ashley said.

"Well, if he likes a loser like Miley, he can't be that great. I mean, if you think about it, they are a perfect couple! They both have hair like a poodle!" Amber said. Miley whined quietly. Why did girls have to be so mean?

"oooOOOooo ssssssss," The two girls did their signature move and laughed.

Amber stopped laughing and said, "okay, no more fun. This is a serious matter. No matter how much we call Johnny a loser, he's still going to be the most popular guy in school! Do you think we… we… have to be nice to Miley?"

"Uggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh," Ashley let out a really long groan and laid down across the seat. "I think so," She muttered and Miley smiled.

"Hannah, what do you think?" Amber asked.

"Well first of all, I can not believe you guys do that finger thing!" Miley exclaimed, not really knowing where she was going.

"You mean you do it too?" Ashley said excitedly, sitting up.

"Ew no. My second grade cousin and her friend do that. I've really gotta teach those girls that being mean is _not the answer_," She said, winking, hoping they would get the hint.

"What's wrong with your eye?" Amber asked and Miley sighed. "Wait, did you say your SECOND GRADE cousin does that? EWW! Okay, Ashley. We are officially never doing that AGAIN," She exclaimed and Ashley nodded.

"Alright, and second, I think that you guys should DEFINITLY be nice to this 'Miley' girl. Your popularity is at stakes. And all of her friends. Be nice to them to," Miley said, and the two girls nodded.

"Wow, Hannah. You give such great advice. Amber, lets call Miley now and apologize for everything we've said to her," Ashley said, taking out her phone.

"Oh, remember to compliment her hair!" Amber said and Miley started turning red. She could feel her phone vibrating in her hand. She moaned and put it on her seat and sat on it. Soon it stopped vibrating.

"Ugh, she didn't answer!" Ashley said. "I'm calling again." Her phone started to tickle her, so she picked it up from under her. She groaned and realized soon they would figure out her phone was vibrating. Quietly, she rolled down the separator between the front seat and the back seat. Her dad and the driver were talking quietly and whispering to oldies.

"Hey you guys, look at that elephant!" Miley pointed behind the girls and tossed the phone backward, aiming for her dad. She felt the car swerving back and forth and looked at her dad, who was glaring at her. "Bye bye, Daddy," She said with a cute little smile and rolled up the separator.

"Bye bye Hannah," He said with an imitating smile and held up the phone just as the separator closed.

"Hannah, there was no elephant!" Ashley whined and put her phone away.

"Oh sorry. It was just an old guy on a bike," Miley lied and laid down across the seat.

Johnny liked her, Amber and Ashley were going to be nice, and everything was perfect. Except for the fact that she was still wearing the itchy wig.

**More coming soon! Please R&R! **


	6. Close Call

CHAPTER 6- Close call

It was the third day on tour and Miley was completely worn out. Her dad was giving Amber and Ashley a tour backstage so they wouldn't be back for a while. She took off her wig and threw it across the dressing room. Checking to make sure no one was around she laid down on her back on the counter and grabbed a bag of cheetos.

Finally she had some relaxation! At least until…

"Hannah, are you in here?" Miley heard Ashley call from the hallway. In total surprise, she tumbled off the counter and the cheetos spilled all over here.

"Ouch," She muttered, she looked up and the door was creaking open. "NO I'M NOT!" she called as she limped toward the door and slammed it shut.

"Yes you are. What are you doing?" Amber called from outside as Miley threw around clothes and bags, trying to find her wig. "It sounds like you're doing karate in there or something!"

"Um, yeah I am! You didn't know this, but I am a black belt!" She yelled. The door swung open, and Miley grabbed a blanket and put it over her head.

"Hannah, I was just gonna ask if you have any more toothpaste, I'm totally out. But, uh, why do you have a blanket on your head?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I'm just protecting my hair. I mean, the sun does major damage to my roots," Miley said, fixing the blanket so no brown hairs stuck out.

"But, we're inside!" Amber cried in a confused tone, and Miley felt her face turning red. This lying stuff was getting pretty hard.

"Oh, yeah. Well, those florescent lights are killers!" She said and grabbed a bottle of toothpaste from her bag and handed it to Ashley.

"Okay… Well, your dad told us to tell you that we're leaving for Houston soon, so we should clean up. We're going out to dinner, too," Amber said, spreading the toothpaste on her face. "You want some?" She said handing Miley the bottle.

"Uh, no thanks. I've had enough," She said in disgust, looking at the girl's faces. She didn't even want to think about what kind of damage that would leave. "Um, I'll clean this up and meet you out there soon."

Once the two girls left, Miley took a deep breath, and collapsed on the couch. Living two lives had always been hard, but this was crazy! Just then her dad came in.

"Hey, honey. Whoa, was there a tornado in here or something?" Robbie said, picking up the wig, which was on a lamp, and tossing it to Miley.

"Nope. Just a karate battle," Miley joked, and started cleaning up.

Her dad just stared at Miley and shook his head, "I'm not gonna ask. So how's it going with teaching Amber and Ashley to be nice?" She froze and thought about what all of her lies. No TV, toothpaste every two hours, karate black-belt…

"Um… wonderful! They're, like, big bunches of love now!" She lied.

"Wow, that just dandy! Golly, I'm so glad they are being so splendid!" He mimicked. "You haven't said a single word to them about being nice, have you?"

"Daddy, of course I have! Okay, no I haven't. But you wouldn't understand how hard it is. I mean, you're old!" Miley shrugged and put her backpack on.

"Oh well, that's a confidence booster. I've been your age so I know what it's like when other kids are mean to you. You want revenge! Now, I don't know how much things have changed, but you might wanna watch out for them. They put toothpaste, _all over their faces_! I think they might be a little… you know…" He said, and circled his finger around his ear.

"Now how strange is that?" Miley said and walked out the door.


	7. Hair Dye

**Thank you so so much to ****Smiles4Ever**** for the idea of this chapter. she came up with this idea!**

CHAPTER 7- Hair dye

Miley paced around the bathroom in her dressing room in Texas and tried to figure out if this was really necessary. It was the fourth day on tour and she couldn't risk her secret getting out. One more close call like last time, and they might figure out the truth. Yes it was necessary.

She locked the door and pulled down the blinds. "I can _not_ believe I'm doing this," Miley said to herself and held up a lock of her brown curly hair. With out even looking at the bottle, or having any clue what-so-ever what to do, she poured out some of the blonde hair dye and looked at it in disgust.

"Am I seriously supposed to use this manure on my head?" She thought out loud, and plopped it back and forth between her hands. With her eyes shut, she smeared it across a bunch of hair, starting at the roots.

For the next 15 minutes, she evenly put the dye all over her hair, not missing a single piece. Finally she looked at the bottle and read that she had to put a plastic bag over her head—not her face—and keep it there for 30 minutes.

"Great. I have 30 minutes to kill and I am stuck in a bathroom!" Miley complained, and sat down in the bathtub. She turned on the radio and her song, Best Of Both Worlds, was on. She danced like a maniac for the whole song, and soon she was having a one man party. The next 30 minutes went by quickly, and soon, she was able to rinse the 'manure' out of her hair.

Well, it worked. Her hair was dirty blonde… but still curly. Luckily, she brought the straightener with her so she straighten her hair.

Now for the worst part. Hannah had bangs, and Miley didn't. She held up the scissors in fear and decided to just cut straight across. This time she kept her eyes open, snapped the scissors shut, and watched hair fall into the sink.

"Perfect," she smiled and put her wig on to see the difference. It looked exactly the same.

She walked into the living room and her head felt so much lighter. "Hey Hannah!" Amber said, walking into the room with Ashley. "We were about to go tanning, wanna come?"

"Well, I don't know, I have a concert today…"

Ashley cut her off. "Exactly our point! It's like, 30 degrees out, and you have to look nice for the concert!"

Miley furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Thirty? We'll freeze!"

"Oh, I meant 130. Now are you coming or not?"

"130? We'll burn!"

"Ugh, whatever. Its hot out, okay! Please come. Don't you want a nice tan?" Ashley said, slowly walking toward the door, signaling Miley to come.

"Okay, fine. Let me change." She said and grabbed her swimsuit. She changed quickly and before she left, she took one last look at her hair. It was perfect.

"Alright, lets go," She said, and walked toward the door with the girls following.

Before they left, Amber said, "Hey, did you do something with your hair? It looks really shiny!" Miley just laughed to herself and shrugged her shoulders.

**Next chapter will be TOTALLY exciting! I swear! Thanks again ****Smiles4Ever**


	8. WHOAAA!

CHAPTER 8- WHOA

(I know, not a very clever title, but anything else would give it away)

For the first time since the beginning of the week, Miley was actually having fun with Amber and Ashley. For the past hour, they had been playing softball, doing cartwheels, and fooling around. By now they were worn out and just laying in the sun in the grass field behind the stadium.

"Our tans are going to be so amazing!" Ashley said and looked at her arms. She turned to look at Miley and screamed and Miley winced and covered her ears.

"What's wrong! Is my tan uneven! Oh my gosh, tonight is my concert! I CAN NOT have an uneven tan!" Miley exclaimed and looked at her shoulders and arms.

Amber sat up and looked at her and screamed, and Miley covered her ears again.

"Nooooooo… Its much much much worse than that!" Ashley cried and pulled a mirror out of her bag.

Miley looked in it and screamed louder than Amber and Ashley's put together and they both covered their ears.

The beautiful blonde hair that she put in a ponytail when they got outside was now BRIGHT ORANGE! In total terror, she pulled her hair out of the ponytail and saw that every single strand was either red or orange.

"Hannah, you're hair is orange!" Amber said.

"No really," Miley said coolly and grabbed her bag and darted for the stadium, with Amber and Ashley following closely behind. With everyone in line for her concert staring at her, she pushed past parents and kids and headed toward her dressing room.

When she got to the bathroom, she slammed the door shut so the two confused girls wouldn't see anything. She pulled the hair dye bottle out of the trash can. It said:

**BLONDE HAIR DYE**

If over heated may change colors if hair is thick

"They should really put that in bigger print!" Miley groaned and stepped into the bathtub. She scrubbed and scrubbed but no color was coming out, so she decided to stop before she turned bald.

She took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom. Amber and Ashley jumped all over her, trying to figure out what to do about her 'hair dilemma'.

"You guys, I know it seems like a big deal, but it's really not!" Amber said, trying to lighten the mood.

Ashley looked at her coldly. "Amber. Her hair is RED. She can't have RED hair!"

"Well, she could be starting a new trend!"

"No one would follow that. Who would want _clown _hair?"

"I would!"

"Oh really. You would dye your hair red just because Hannah Montana did."

"Well, I don't know. But I bet a bunch of other desperate fans will."

"Oh yeah… and when they see her hair, they'll probably want to buy dye ASAP."

"Right… and we could provide them with it."

"For some moolah!"

"OOOOoooOOOO…" The girls stopped when Miley looked at them hardly, and they remembered about the second grade cousin.

"You guys are not selling red hair dye at this concert," She said sternly, sitting down on the couch.

"Why not?" Amber said, sitting next to her.

"Because I am **not** doing this concert!"

"But you have to! If you don't you'll loose your fans from Texas. And Texas is a pretty big state! With a lot of open land… oh my gosh! Amber, we should totally open a mega mall! We would get so much money!" Ashley cried, already planning in her head.

"Oh my gosh we totally—" Amber started, but then saw the door fly open. Robbie walked in, not really paying attention to Miley's new hair.

"Hey Hannah. You're going on stage in 30—HOLY GIZZARD, HANNAH! What in Sam Hill did you do? You know, this ain't my first rodeo, but I've never seen a penguin get burnt like that!" Amber and Ashley looked at Miley and she sunk down in her seat. She hated when her dad went all Texas on her like this. "Hair like that is rarer than hen's teeth! Well, if that don't beat all I ever seen in all my born days, I don't know what would!"

"Daddy, are you done yet!" Miley whined.

"NO! If you think that hair whomperjawed, then you must be dumber than a can a rocks. That hair is uglier than a lard bucket full of armpits! Good lord, Miley, I don't know what to do with you," He took a deep breath and Miley's eyes widened. _(note from author- I have no idea what any of those words mean, I looked up Texas slang)_

"Hannah, did he just call you Miley?" Ashley asked, and Robbie's eyes widened too.

"Um… yes he did. You see, Miley is my, my middle name!" She lied and glared at her dad, and he glared right back.

"But all you're websites say that your middle name is Anna Marie," Amber said.

"Well, you know… I have, um, two middle names!"

"Hannah Miley Anna Marie Montana. Wow. That is so cool!" Ashley exclaimed.

"You know, I bet that no one else know that that is your second middle name," Amber said.

"What, is there a way to make money from that too?" Miley said.

"Nooo… I was just saying. But oh my gosh! We could make a bet—for money—with someone and say that we know Hannah Montana's second middle name!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yeah, and then when they find out that its true, they will owe us money!" Ashley cried and high fived Amber. Miley sighed and closed her eyes. When things finally seemed to go great, she had to turn into Bozo the clown.


	9. The Phone Call

**Chica Fayme- Good point! I have no idea why I didn't think of that. Good idea. That would have been great if I would have thought of that before! **

CHAPTER 9- The phone call

It was 6:00 and Miley was laying on her bed in the hotel room in Missouri. The concert went better than she expected. She explained to her dad what happened so he went a little easier on her. But the reporters and paparazzi from after the concert was crazier than ever! Luckily, Amber and Ashley were stupid enough to not ask any questions about how her hair turned red.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She looked at the number but didn't recognize it. She reluctantly opened her phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Miley?" A familiar voice asked.

She pulled at a piece of hair and said, "Sort of…"

"Well, this is Johnny Collins," He said, and Miley squealed in delight and stood up and started jumping on the bed. Amber and Ashley rushed over to see who she was talking to.

"Hannah, who is that?" Ashley whispered.

"No one!" She cried as she jumped off the bed and sulked around the corner.

"Oh hi Johnny, what's up? How'd you get my number?" Miley asked as the girls followed her. She went outside the hotel room and closed the door behind her.

"I called Lilly, and she gave me your number," He explained and Amber and Ashley opened the door, so Miley ran down the hall. If they knew she was talking to Johnny, they would put the pieces together.

"Wow, that is so cool cause you know, it would be really weird if you just somehow had my number because then I would be like, hey how'd you get my number are you obsessed with me, so I'm really glad that you called Lilly cause it would be really weird if you just somehow had my number!" Miley said, taking a deep breath. She didn't know why but whenever she was around Johnny, she couldn't stop talking.

"Seriously, who are you talking to, Hannah?" Ashley asked, and Miley ran into the elevator and closed it.

"Who was that and why did they call you Hannah?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, that was my…" Miley looked around and saw a picture of a kitten, "CAT!"

"You have a talking cat?" He asked and Miley realized how stupid that was.

"Did I say cat? Silly me. I meant, 5 year old brat. She's my cousin and insists on calling me Hannah! How strange is that!" She exclaimed and then moaned. Finally there was a guy that liked Miley and now she was going to blow it.

"Very strange. Well, I was actually calling because I was wondering… if maybe, you would sometime want to go out with me?" Johnny asked and Miley stood there stunned, and the phone slipped right out of her hand.

After a few moments, she snapped back to reality and laid down on the floor and picked up the phone. "Um, yeah sure!" Just then the elevator door opened and an old man came in and stared at Miley, who was laying on the floor in her pajamas.

"Um… you know, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later okay?" Miley said and hung up.

"Hey, I know you!" The man said and Miley smiled.

"Really?" She said, happy that people could still recognize her with her new hair.

"Yeah! You were on that commercial for the Barnum and Bailey circus! You're that girl who can balance on her pinky finger! My niece would really want to meet you! Hold on stay here, I'll go get her," He said as he ran out of the elevator. Miley groaned, but nothing would bring her down tonight, because her new boyfriend was Johnny Collins!


	10. The Trend

**OKAYYY this chapter is really boring and I thought about taking it out but it has major information that you need to know! Sooo please keep reading even though this is boring! **

CHAPTER 10- The Trend

Miley stepped out of the shower in the hotel in Chicago on the fifth day and fixed her hair. When she looked in the mirror, she didn't even realize she was smiling and thinking about Johnny. This was a dream come true! She opened the door to see Amber and Ashley still sleeping. Amber was drooling all over her bed and Ashley was cuddling with a stuffed puppy.

She couldn't help herself. She grabbed her camera and snapped some pictures- they might come in handy later.

But now for a serious matter. She had to figure out a new way to make Amber and Ashley look like idiots. She thought back to their conversation yesterday, about how everyone is going to want their hair orange… that gave her an idea.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Miley yelled and shook the girls until they were awake.

"Hi Hannah. You look really nice today!" Amber said as she hid the dog under pillow and Amber wiped off her drool.

"Thank you. Sorry I woke you up, but you will not believe what's in the newspaper!" She said as she held the paper tightly, so they couldn't see.

"Let me guess! Ummm… my parents won the lottery and decided to sell my brother to the circus and my parents moving to Brazil to study red-necked lizards and are leaving me home alone in our mansion?" Amber said, totally seriously.

"First off, HUH? And second, no…" Miley said. "But, um… it says here that soon orange hair will be the new blonde! Everyone is going to have orange hair…" Miley lied and the girls screamed in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Let me see!" Ashley cried and reached for the newspaper. If they saw the paper, they would know she was making it up.

"Hold on," She said as she grabbed the pitcher of lemonade sitting on the counter, opened the top and shoved the newspaper in it. The girls gaped at her in confusion. "Ummm… my hand slipped?" The girls slowly nodded and Miley giggled at how gullible they were.

"So anyways, if everyone is going to be dying their hair orange, you'd better get started! My dad is picking up some donuts at the grocery store, I'll call him and tell him to pick up some orange hair dye, okay?" Amber and Ashley nodded happily. They would be the first ones to have hair just like Hannah! Or so they thought. Miley had her plan all worked out, and if it worked right, she would finally have victory!

By the time Robbie came home, it was already past lunchtime, so the girls gobbled down the donuts. "Okay, I guess I don't need any… I'll guess I'll just go eat my foot," He said when he saw the empty box.

"Have fun," Ashley mumbled with her mouth full and Robbie rolled his eyes and took one her donuts.

"Daddy, did you get the hair dye?"

"Yeah, but why do you need it? Your hair is already orange enough to get mistaken for that pinky-standing girl in the Barnum and Bailey circus!" He asked handing her the bottle.

"Oh… um yeah, well, Amber and Ashley wanted their hair orange too. Is that okay? Good! Bye!" Miley spat out and pulled Amber and Ashley away from their unfinished donuts and into the bathroom.

"HANNAH!" Robbie called and she reluctantly came over.

"Yes daddy?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Why is there a newspaper in the lemonade?"

"What, you don't like ink flavored lemonade? You know, I gotta go cause Amber's calling me and she gets kinda mad when you don't come when she calls so you know, I'd better go. Bye!" She said and she slunk back into the bathroom.

For the next hour, they used the same steps that Miley used when she was doing her own hair. By the time they were done, Miley was cracking up because they all looked like giant oranges.

She hoped so much that no one in Chicago knew about her orange hair, or else her plan wouldn't work.

"Come on girls, we gotta get to the stadium! The show starts soon!" Robbie yelled. The three girls came out of the bathroom and Robbie screamed and fell off his chair. "You guys look like freaks!" He yelped from the ground.

"Oh well that makes me feel good!" Miley joked and they left for Chicago

**IN CHICAGO**

So far everything worked perfectly. Miley told Amber and Ashley that she was wearing her wig backstage to surprise everyone, and they believed her. But they didn't know that she was going to wear her wig onstage.

Luckily, no one there seemed to know about her new hair, so Amber and Ashley were getting stared at like freaks. So by the time Miley was about to go onstage, she explained to Amber and Ashley that she was going to wear her wig onstage because the lights would damage her hair, and of course, they believed her.

Miley, her dad, Amber, and Ashley left the stadium; everyone was staring at the two girls with clown hair.

She was still kind of upset though, even though everything was going great… because she still had to wear her wig.

**Please don't say she could dye her hair again because I don't feel like making her do that. Lol More coming soon! Thanks for reviewing!**


	11. TROUBLE!

**Something that you would never have expected is going to happen! oooOOOOoooOOOo. I really hope you like it!**

CHAPTER 11- TROUBLE!

Miley, Amber, Ashley, and Robbie (and the driver but he doesn't really matter) sat at a candlelight table at Nirvana Gourmet Restaurant in New York. Miley was calm and relaxed (in her wig) eating salmon but Amber and Ashley were all jittery and didn't even touch their food.

"What's wrong with you two?" Miley asked. The girls were looking around frantically and were getting on her nerves.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Amber asked. It was true; everyone was staring at their table in the center of the room. Miley rolled her eyes and went back to her dinner.

"I think its because I look so stunning," Ashley said, fluffing up her orange hair and smiling at the adults.

"Not only you but me! They just _adore_ my outfit!" Amber said and smiled and waved, too.

Robbie nudged Ashley in the arm and whispered, "Or maybe it's cause Hannah Montana is sitting at our table!" He smiled and waved mimickingly at the adults, who turned away, embarrassingly.

The girls sulked down in their seats and poked at their salads and lobster. "Ewww. I can not believe that these lobsters were actually alive! How gross is that?" Amber whined, and pushed away her plate.

"Then what were you thinking when you ordered it, that it was going to be made of chocolate?" Miley asked and shoved the last bit of her salmon in her mouth.

"Ew no way. That would have way too many calories!" Amber said. When Miley was sipping her Cappuccino, a big— I mean **really** big— man walked past the table and smoothly grabbed her purse. Miley spit her drink out all over the driver

"Happens all the time," the driver said and grabbed a napkin.

"HEY! Someone get that guy! He stole my purse! HELPPP!" Miley screamed and everyone started yelling and pointing as the guy ran toward the stairs.

"Oh my gosh! Someone help!" Ashley screamed.

"Hannah, go get him! You're a blackbelt!" Amber said, standing up, and pushing her chair back. She didn't notice that a waiter was walking behind her and tripped over the chair and sent a bunch of drinks flying.

Miley stood up, remembering her lie, and felt her dad's eyes on her. "Okayy…" She said reluctantly, and ran after the guy, with the practically the whole restaurant following. The robber was almost at the bottom of the stairs, so Miley decided to improvise, and pretend she knew exactly what she was doing. She ran down the stairs so she was 3 steps above him, and jumped on top of him, knocking both of them down. Her knees were burning, but everyone else was cheering. The robber was down, but so was she. Her ankle was killing her!

"OWWW!" Miley cried, and Robbie, Amber, and Ashley rushed over to see what was wrong. "I think I sprained my ankle!" Miley yelled and everyone gasped. Even a few people took pictures.

After the manager wrapped up her leg and the crowd calmed down and went back to their dinners, Robbie pulled Miley over. "Daddy, does this mean the tour is over?" Miley asked.

"Honey, did you just fake this to get away from Amber and Ashley?"

"No way!" Miley said, truthfully, "But that would have been a good idea! Man, I wish I would have thought of that 5 days ago!"

"Well, yes, you can't sing on stage with a sprained ankle. We're going to have to cut the tour short. I'll go break the news to the girls," He said with a sigh, and walked over to the girls, who were putting on make up in their compact mirrors.

Miley smiled slightly. Even though she didn't sprain her ankle on purpose, she was finally away from the two menaces.

**Only two more chapters! How sad! Lol **


	12. Honesty kinda

Chapter 12— Honesty… kinda

"I can not believe that you sprained your ankle! I am so sorry!" Ashley cried in the limo.

_I'm not, _Miley thought, _I wish this would have happened sooner. _"I know! This is horrible! I am so sorry we had to cut the tour short."

"Don't worry about it. It's alright," Ashley said sadly.

"No, its better that alright," Amber said with her hand on Miley's knee. "Its okay!" Ashley scoffed and looked at Amber strangly.

"Well, anyways… I'm so glad I met you this week!" Ashley exclaimed.

_Well, I met youlastyear and every moment has been dreadful since then! _"So am I!" Miley lied.

"You know, I had a really good week that I'll remember forever," Amber said.

_I had a really horrible week that I'll remember too. But the good thing about this is that now I'll be able to eat and keep my food down! _"Same with me! I'll never forget this week," She said with a cheesy smile.

"Before I met you, I kinda thought you would be stuck up and a little rich jerk. But you're not! You're sweet and nice and totally fascinating!"

_Actually, before I spent a week with you, I thought that all you cared about was your popularity and your looks. And apparently, THAT'S TRUE! But maybe now would be a good time to teach you a little lesson. _"Thank you…" _Hmmm now how am I going to say this… _"And to tell you the truth you guys, I think you are jerks!" _WOAH! That didn't come out right!_

The girls looked at her sadly.

"What I mean is, you don't have to be mean just to impress your friends. You'll make more friends if you treat people with respect. How would you like it if someone called you a hillbilly," She said, thinking back to all the times Amber and Ashley had called her names and made fun of her. Maybe now it would stop!

Miley could see the looks on the girls faces turn from hurt to regretful. Both girls sat there in silence, pulling on their orange hair, and thinking about what she just said. For the next couple minutes the girls were quiet until Ashley broke in.

"Thanks Hannah. You're totally right."

"Uh-huh." Amber added.

"So… ohmygosh! You know, we should totally get together sometime! Maybe we could, like, go to the mall or movies? Wouldn't that be fabulous?"

_Well, maybe if I didn't have to look at your face at all! _"Ummm… yeah, totally." _So maybe the girls didn't learn anything from me, but it was worth a try._

"Its so sad that we might never see each other again!" Amber whined.

_Yeah, except that I'm gonna see you Monday at school! _"Uh huh."

"It must be really hard for you," Ashley said.

_I know, I can't stand talking to you for one more second! _"Huh?"

"Well, I mean, you must never have any time to be yourself. You're always being watched and followed and you're always, like, on TV and stuff. You never have time to relax!"

"Seriously. Me and Ashley sorta feel your pain! You probably don't know what its like to go to a public school, but it's harder than it looks. People are always judging you and every second you have to be on top of everything. And then you also have to pay attention to the mean teachers. And there are bullies that threaten to beat you up. And losers that secretly we like but other people expect us to be mean to them! There's never one second you can let your guard down. I'm guessing that's how you're life is," Amber explained.

"You know, you don't have to be like that. Why does it really matter what other people think. If you want to be nice to the losers, go ahead. You don't always have to be cool. Don't you think everything would be easier if you were just normal."

Ashley sighed and said, "No! You just… you have no idea. I guess it's because youdon't knowwhat **real** life is like."

Miley thought about to pulling off her wig but remembered her hair was orange. She thought about saying that her life wasn't like that because she was really Miley Stewart but that would cause too much chaos.

For a second, she almost felt sorry for the two girls. They had a lot of stress and now they were going to look like total fools. But then she thought about the fact that they were always making her feel horrible and that they were going to now be nice to her just to get to Johnny. No way could she back down now! So instead she just sighed and waited for the ride home to be over.

**ALMOST OVERRR one more chapter. coming up soon! Thanks a ton for reviewing everyone! **


	13. Back at school

**Sorry it took a while. I wanted to make this a great last chapter. To all my reviewers: YA'LL GOTTA STOP GIVIN IT AWAY! Lol just kidding. Well, kidding about the mad part, not kidding about you guys giving it away. Lol well, I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 13—Back at school

Miley, Lily, and Oliver walked—actually Miley limped—into first period and saw everyone gathered around the orange haired Amber and Ashley.

"Yes, I'm serious!" Amber continued, "her hair was really orange."

"Really," Ashley said.

"Yeah, right. I saw all of her concerts… well except for the one in Texas. For some reason, she refused to put that concert on TV. But I seriously doubt that Hannah Montana would dye her hair orange and not even show anyone!" A kid named Tyler said.

"But she totally did!" Amber exclaimed, angry that no one believed her.

"OH MY GOSH, THERE'S MILEY!" Ashley cried and pointed to Miley and her friends, who were still standing in the doorway. She sighed and rolled her eyes and walked back to her seat, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"So how was your spring break?" Amber asked, sitting on the desk next to Miley's.

"Umm… interesting," Miley muttered.

"Well mine was totally amazing. Me and Ashley spent a whole 5 days with Hannah Montana. Yeah, it would've been 7 but she broke her ankle. How sad!" Ashley said.

"Uh-huh." Miley said and rolled her eyes. She was lucky that her stylist was able to dye her hair back to it's natural color, or else who knows what would happen!

"So I heard that you and Johnny are now… a thing," Amber said, obviously trying to hide her madness.

"Uh-huh."

"Are you totally excited?" Ashley asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Is that all you say? Uh-huh?" Amber asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Do you think that I am the most amazing person everrrr?" Ashley said, flipping her hair.

"Uh-uhh!"

The two girls scoffed, and it was silent for a couple seconds, until Lily said, "Amber, why are you staring at Oliver like that?"

"Ew, what? I'm not!" Amber exclaimed.

"Okay, class, take your seats," The teacher, Mr. Smith said as he walked into the room. (Sorry, I don't know his name )

"Hey Ashley did you see the new episode of Laguna Beach yesterday?" A popular girl named Jamie said.

"No, I can't watch TV. It upsets the Shmikehemian Gods. How could you not know that?" she said as Miley held back a laugh.

"Umm… I don't know…" Jamie said as she backed away and left.

"Some people are sooo clueless."

"You have no idea." Miley said as the teacher stood up.

"So today we're going to be learning about how the Egyptians made the wheel. It all started when they… when… when they were… they were bringing… and… when they brought the—the wheel… and they were bringing… okay. Amber, Ashley, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing?" Amber snapped.

"Ummm, putting toothpaste on your face?"

"Duh!" Ashley said, smearing it on her forehead.

"Hannah said that every 2 hours we have to put this on and it will make your face smooth and pure!" Amber explained.

"Yeah, and look! Gullible is written on the ceiling!" Jamie said.

Both girls looked up and frantically looked around. "Where? I can't find it!" Both girls said. The whole class laughed at them and soon they realized that Jamie was kidding.

"So are you saying that Hannah was lying!" Amber exclaimed.

"No, duh!" Jamie said.

"Actually, I was looking online yesterday," Miley said truthfully.

"And why would I care?"

"Because my brother… um… put toothpaste on my face, and I read that after a while, you will get giant rashes all over your face!" She said, telling the truth about the rashes part.

"EW WHAT!" Both girls said together. They wiped the toothpaste off like crazy and took out their compacts, checking for rashing.

**LUNCHTIME**

"You know, I've still been thinking about the conversation with Amber and Ashley in the limo. Amber said something about liking a loser. Do you think that could mean she likes…" Miley said, and looked at Oliver. He was sitting around 5 girls at a lunch table. He was balancing an apple on his head, had two straws in his mouth like Dracula, and had a spoon sticking on his nose. The girls rolled their eyes and walked away.

"What, you don't like the circus boy?" Oliver yelled. "I can be something else! I can… I can be a model!" He said and laid on the table in a model pose. The girls turned around and looked at him, and then walked away. "Umm… what about a rapper… I can do that too!" He opened his mouth to start rapping when Miley ran over and covered his mouth.

"Yeah, I doubt it!" Lily said to Miley.

"Doubt what?" Oliver asked.

"That… that Paige Wagner has had forty boyfriends! She is such a liar," Miley lied. She couldn't tell Oliver that the girls who always made fun of him might possibly like him. She couldn't get him all wound up for nothing.

Miley, Lily, and Oliver walked across the cafeteria, and passed Amber and Ashley's table.

"Hey is Miley limping?" Amber asked Ashley.

"Oh my gosh she is!"

"Okay, wait. That is totally the same ankle that Hannah Montana sprained!"

All the girls at their table gasped. "You don't think that could mean…" Ashley started. Miley tripped over herself and slid across the floor, and another guy tripped on her.

"Doubt it," Their whole table said together.

Once Miley got cleaned up, they sat down at a table and started talking.

"So, Miley, how did Hannah Montana sprain her ankle?" Oliver asked.

"Well, it's a really long story. But it involves me being a black belt master," Miley said, and Oliver looked at her strangly, "Like I said, long story. You don't wanna know!"

A couple minutes went by and no one saw Amber come up behind them.

"Hi, Oliver," She said quietly. Miley was totally confused. She had seen Amber in 2 different attitudes. She could be mean. She could be gullible, loser wannabe. But Miley had never ever EVER seen her being shy and quiet and scared.

"Umm, so like, I was, like, ummm… So, like, I was, ummm, wondering, if you, would, like, maybe, I don't know, want to, like, you know, like, do something, like, on like, a… I don't know, like, totally, like, together, like, on, like, a, like, ummm, like a, like, night? Like, you know, like, together?" Amber asked.

"Huh?" Oliver said. He obviously didn't understand Amber language.

"Well, ummm, I like, was, kinda hoping that, like, you, would, totally, like, maybe, like, you know, ummm, like, maybe, ummm, like…"

Ashley walked over and slapped Amber on the back. "Will you go out with me!" She finally spat out. She turned to Ashley and said, "Thanks."

"Uh-huh. All in a days work," She said and put on some shiny lip gloss. "Even though I can't believe I helped you ask out a loser!" She groaned and walked back to her table.

"So…?" Amber said hoping for a good response. But all she got back were blank stares from all three friends.

**I know you'll probably hate me because of the cliffhanger. I hope you guys liked it! I'm making a new story now called LOVE IS TOUGH. I hope it gets as good as a response as this one! I'll put it up soon. Thanks all my readers!**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry about this last minute chapter thing but i just wanted to let you guys know that my new story **is not** going to be called LOVE IS TOUGH. Its going to be called GRADUATION OF 06. I didn't really want to use this story cause it's not really exciting, but please read it anyways. thanks!  



End file.
